


Ah, cierto

by Capy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Boda, Humillación, Humor muy malo, M/M, Pequeña situación, crack fic?, lo siento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capy/pseuds/Capy
Summary: Amo está pareja con mi vidaNecesitaba hacer algo de ellos pero urgente¿Qué tal un intento de crackfic?
Relationships: Dwarf/Krobus (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 5





	Ah, cierto

Fue extraño para ambos, el enano no esperaba ver esto en su vida, nisiquiera lo habría imaginado por la situación en la que estaban.

No sabía muy bien como reaccionar Frente a él, la bestia de sombras llamada krobus, se encontraba a algunos pasos de distancia vestido como una novia el día de su boda

Se veía precioso, pero el enano no se rebajaría a adorarlo, ¿Verdad?, Lo hizo con la mente, pensando en el avergonzado y algo translúcido ser oscuro

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?!– exclamó ligeramente krobus con los ojos temblorosos por la vergüenza,sus mejillas de un ligero color rosa, estar vestido así era vergonzoso ¡¿Pero estar frente al enano?!, Ese momento era para el la peor humillación, aunque al enano parecía agradarle su traje de novio

—porque nuestras unión es una alianza política para evitar un nuevo conflicto bélico entre las razas y mantener la paz– dijo el enano con naturalidad, su voz era suavemente relajada, pero fue casi automático, como si lo hubiera ensallado

—oh, cierto–respondio la bestia de sombras


End file.
